This invention is directed to providing a butterfly-handled can opener with a magnetic unit that is manually pivotable in one direction to hold the lid of a can as it is being cut away, and is manually pivotable in an opposite direction for subsequently releasing the cut lid from the unit.
Butterfly-handled can openers are present in many households for cutting the lid from a can. A common type serves only to cut the lid from the can. Often in its use the cut lid drops into the contents of the can. In removing the lid a person's fingers are not only soiled but may also be cut by the sharp edges of the cut lid.
In an effort to avoid dropping of the cut lid into the contents of the can a magnet has been added to some can openers to hold the cut lid as it is being cut away. This form of the can opener, without more, also has its undesirable faults. The hold of the magnet upon the cut lid requires a person to manually pull the cut lid from the magnet for disposal. In doing so, a person's hand may not only be soiled by some contents of the can at the underside of the lid but may also be cut by the sharp edges of the cut lid.
A can opener provided with a unit embodying the present invention does not have the foregoing faults, as at no time in the use of the can opener will the cut lid drop into the contents of the can, and at no time is the user required to manually touch the cut lid to effect its removal from the can opener for disposal. Accordingly, the user's fingers will not become soiled with the contents of the can, nor will they be subject to being cut by the sharp edges of the cut lid.